An Eye for an Eye
by Wormhole
Summary: This was a request from the Sparky fans on Gateworld whom wanted an alternate ending and a continuation to the story The Eye. This is set in an alternate universe so be prepared to expect the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**An Eye for an Eye**

**Author's notes:** This was a request from the Sparky fans on Gateworld whom wanted an alternate ending and a continuation to the story The Eye.

This is set in an alternate universe so be prepared to expect the unexpected :D.

**Credit and thanks** - For the title idea goes to **Sofie** and **mcat** for the beta :).

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter One - Teaser**

Hiding from view, John and Aiden rushed into the gateroom to rescue Elizabeth and Rodney from Kolya and his henchmen. It didn't take long to realize something had gone wrong. Carson and Telya hadn't appeared in the puddle jumper as planned, and now the enemy was getting ready to leave—taking their hostages with them.

John could hear Rodney shouting his head off over the noise of the storm outside, as he and Elizabeth were being dragged down the staircase. "Seriously, this is a bad idea! You saw what happened to my plan last time, you do not want to do this."

"Change of plan, you get Rodney when you get my signal to fire," ordered John as he moved away from Aiden to a different location.

John waited for Rodney to come into view and then signalled to Aiden to start shooting at the Genii.

Confusion and panic soon filled the room when shots were fired at the invading party. Rodney was able to duck and run to freedom, but the situation got ugly when Kolya grabbed Elizabeth before she could register what was going on.

With the exception of Ladon, who had escaped through the wormhole, John could see that all of Kolya's men had been accounted for. So he rolled onto the deck and aimed his gun at Kolya. He looked directly at Elizabeth, who knew exactly what he wanted and stopped struggling so he could get a clear shot.

John could see the panic in Elizabeth's eyes, having seen how close they were to the active Stargate, and challenged Kolya: "I will shoot you if you don't let her go."

John knew he had a clear shot to Kolya's left shoulder; he was about to fire when the situation suddenly changed. Kolya moved Elizabeth to block his aim. "And risk hurting Dr. Weir?"

It was John's turn to panic. He couldn't get the shot in. But if he didn't act now, it'd be too late. Elizabeth started struggling again to get away from Kolya. John took a chance and fired just as they disappeared through the Stargate.

"No!" John got up and ran to the event horizon, only to reach the gate as it shut down.

Now he was torn between rescuing Elizabeth and saving the city. Cursing, John ran to the Control Room where Rodney and Aiden were waiting for him. He had to take care of this first for everyone else's sake. Elizabeth would never forgive him if he let the city fall.

When he arrived, Aiden and Rodney were arguing about the city's shield, and soon after Teyla and Sora turned up dragging a semi-conscious Carson between them.

"McKay, raise the shield!" yelled John as Aiden warned them of the approaching wave.

"Just a second." Rodney waited for the right moment before hitting the switch. "Now!"

The shield rose over the city just as the wave collided with it.

In all the excitement, Rodney hadn't noticed Elizabeth was missing until then. "Sheppard. Why is—where's Elizabeth?"

All eyes turned to John as they waited for an answer.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the alerts and reviews everyone. Enjoy :).

**Chapter Two**

Kolya and Elizabeth tumbled backwards, Kolya landing on the grass and Elizabeth on top of him. Elizabeth winced slightly on impact as the bullet fired from John's gun appeared moments later and whizzed overhead.

Kolya was no longer holding her during his moment of disorientation. Seizing her chance, Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and made a run for it.

"Stop her you idiots!" yelled Kolya to his remaining men who had escaped through the wormhole. He gathered his dropped gun and picked himself up off the ground.

Elizabeth had a good head start, but was still no match for a gun. He fired a warning shot and she stopped dead in her tracks. "I won't miss a second time!" warned Kolya.

Having felt the heat of the bullet pass her by, Elizabeth thought twice about running; her right hand automatically touched her stomach and she rubbed it smoothly. Feeling slightly nervous, Elizabeth stopped and turned back round to face him. "Don't shoot!"

"Give me one good reason why not!" shouted back Kolya as he moved towards her. "You and your people ruined everything I set out to do."

"I'm worth more to you alive. Aren't I?"

"Unfortunately for the moment, yes; and I expected better from you," smirked Kolya as he caught up with her. "My soldiers love a good chase."

Elizabeth really wanted to wipe the look off his face. "I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not the sporting type."

"Such a shame." Kolya grabbed her right arm and pushed her back towards the gate. "You might have gotten away had you been; you'll be lucky to get a second chance after we leave this place."

Elizabeth was beginning to wish she had run for it. "Leaving here?"

"You don't expect me to hang around the one place; Major Sheppard will most likely come looking. Do you?"

In truthfulness, Elizabeth was scared stiff having been forcibly taken from her people and with the thought of not being found scaring her even more. But if there was even the remotest chance of being rescued, she needed to remain strong and hope for the best. "And I thought you were the sporting type."

Kolya's gun wavered in front of her face. "Be careful what you say, Dr. Weir. Because your arrogance could be the death of you, and no one is here to save you this time."

-----

"Sheppard! Where is she?" asked Rodney for a second time.

"I couldn't stop him, McKay."

Rodney was beginning to feel his stomach churning at the thought of Elizabeth in Kolya's hands. "You didn't—you didn't let that creep take her, did you?"

"Yes, McKay, he's taken her." Before Rodney could butt in, he answered the question he knew he was going to ask before springing into action. "And yes I'm going after them. Ford, Teyla, you're with me. The rest of you wait here."

"Sheppard! You can't go blundering in without a rescue plan," warned McKay before John even reached the flight of stairs leading to the jumper bay.

"He's right, Major!" interrupted Sora as she let go of Carson and moved to intercept him. "Kolya wouldn't be there anyway. He wouldn't risk losing his prize so easily by staying on the Genii home world."

Halfway up the stairs, John turned to face Sora. "Then where?"

Sora looked down at her feet. She had said too much already, and the thought of betraying her people by disclosing Dr. Weir's possible whereabouts was too much to ask. True, she had come to accept these were good people and they didn't deserve this, but her loyalties still remained with her people. "I can't say. Commander Kolya could've picked any destination." In effect her answer was true—they had set up many bases all over the system and Kolya could be at any one of them. But it would limit their search if she gave each of their coordinates.

Somehow John didn't believe her, but he could see she wasn't in any hurry to help them. "Well, there's only one place to start and we've wasted too much time already." With that he climbed the rest of the steps, closely followed by Teyla and Aiden, who gave her a disapproving look.

-----

Elizabeth wasn't given the option to see where they were going. After their second of five trips through the gate, a blindfold was roughly placed over her eyes, blocking out the sun. Most likely to deter her from escaping, since she wouldn't know the way back to the gate. She knew by the rough grip on her arm that it was Kolya guiding her to their new destination. "What do you want with me, Kolya?"

He didn't answer.

She could feel the leaves crunching under her feet, and now and again she would trip on a branch that Kolya neglected to tell her was there. Probably just for the fun of it, since he would just yank her back up before she had the chance to fall over anything big. "If you are hoping to gain access to Atlantis again by kidnapping me, you're very much mistaken."

Still no response.

Elizabeth was grateful he had left her hands free, and she was able to reach into her right pocket and pull out a wet tissue; her clothes were still rather damp from the storm back home. But at least here she had a bit of warmth. She dropped the tissue onto the ground, wishing at the same time that no one would catch her doing so.

------

The cloaked puddle jumper flew across the sky of the Genii home world. John performed a u-turn over the settlement before finding a place to set down near the gate.

------

After what felt like forever climbing down steps, Elizabeth finally had the blindfold removed from her face only to be welcomed by a grizzly site, which she guessed was her prison cell. It was a small stone-walled room with one wooden bed and sink; two inches of dirty water covered the floor of the dimly lit room.

"Welcome to your new accommodation." Kolya pushed her into the room before closing the metal door behind her. "I'll give Major Sheppard a few days just to wind him up before contacting him."

"He won't trade, Kolya! He won't give up Atlantis for me."

"We'll see." With that Kolya left.

Elizabeth banged on the door to get his attention, but he didn't acknowledge her. After a few minutes Elizabeth stopped and turned back round. She crossed her arms over her stomach. The past number of hours finally caught up with her and, now alone, she let the tears fall freely from her face before she sunk to the ground where she stood.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the alerts and reviews :).

Enjoy.

**Chapter Three**

It had been over a day since Kolya had taken Elizabeth, and every available team had been searching Genii hot spots to try and locate Dr. Weir's whereabouts—only to come back empty-handed.

Sheppard was on the verge of tearing his hair out. If they didn't find… he needed to stay calm and focused as he waited for the gate to finish dialing, indicating another team arriving. There was still one possibility left, and that was with Bates' team.

Bates was the first to appear and that possibility immediately went out the window when John saw the look on his face. "Sorry, sir. Nothing."

"Dammit!" yelled John and immediately noticed the loud noise had attracted everyone's attention.

"Major, maybe if I talk with Sora, try and persuade her to help us," offered Teyla, sensing John's frustration.

John shook his head as both she and Aiden waited for an answer. "Even if she could, she wouldn't help us."

"Perhaps I could persuade her to provide us with more location possibilities."

John nodded at the idea, giving her the all clear to proceed, and with that Teyla left the room.

**Inside the Genii complex**

"Sir, you might want to take a look at this."

Ladon moved over to the security monitor one of the guards was watching. The view was of Dr. Weir's cell and she could be seen walking back and forth across the room. "A look at what?"

"One moment, sir." The guard waited for the right moment to show Ladon his find. "There."

Leaning closer towards the monitor, Ladon watched over the guard's shoulder. What was pointed out to him happened again. Either subconsciously or consciously, Dr. Weir would rub the centre of her stomach almost protectively.

The guard turned to look at Ladon. "Could she be with child?"

"Would explain a few things. Like why she stopped running from us." Ladon stood and watched Dr. Weir's movements for a few minutes before contacting Kolya. "Commander, you might want to come to the security room. We have something you may wish to see."

----

A few minutes later a bad-tempered Kolya stormed into the security room. "What is it, Ladon?"

Ladon indicated the monitor. "Dr. Weir, sir. From her movements we think she might be pregnant."

Kolya couldn't help but allow a sly grin onto his face. Looks like he had gotten more than he'd bargained for if that were true. "Only one way to find out."

-----

Standing up in the middle of the room and facing the back wall, Elizabeth spun round and stepped back a little when she heard the door to her cell opening.

A few seconds after, Kolya and three of his goons entered. "Afternoon, Dr. Weir. I trust we are feeling comfortable today."

"What do you want, Kolya," spat out Elizabeth.

"Temper, temper. We're just here to run a few tests, nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"What kind of tests?"

"Just testing a theory, shouldn't take long." Kolya closed the door once they were all in the room and watched Elizabeth back up towards the bed as his guards advanced towards her, one of them holding a syringe and the other a gadget in his hands.

-----

Pacing Elizabeth's office, John was getting more and more agitated as time went on. Teyla was still down in the holding cell talking to Sora and no news had come of it.

Suddenly the gate activated and the technician contacted him. "_Sir, I'm receiving an unauthorised transmission, audio only."_

John immediately responded to the call. "Source?"

"_It's a Genii signal; the location has been locked out_."

John rushed out of the office and ran towards the control room. "Can you trace it?"

"I can try, sir."

"Put a trace on it and then open the channel."

"Channel open."

"Kolya, if that's you, this has gone on long enough. Let Dr. Weir go."

"_Major Sheppard, good to hear from you. You're in no position to be making demands right now. Especially since I haven't even made mine yet_."

"First I want to talk to her," demanded John.

"_Not possible, I'm afraid_."

"Dammit Kolya, let me—"

Kolya interrupted him before he could finish. "_Major, I do hope you're aware that Dr. Weir's accommodation is under several feet of water. I only need to activate a switch to open up a panel which will allow the water into the room_."

"What is it you want in return for Dr. Weir's safety?"

"What I came for previously, Major. Atlantis."

"Not possible and you know that."

"You might also want to take into consideration the fact that Dr. Weir is pregnant with your child if I'm not mistaken." John's eyes widened at the news. "I'll give you one more day to consider my request. Good day, Major."

This left John a little shell-shocked; was Kolya bluffing or was Elizabeth really pregnant? True, they had been seeing each other for two months now and no one knew. It took him a minute to notice that everyone was staring at him waiting for an answer. Why hadn't she told him?

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Chapter Four as requested :D.

Enjoy :).

**Chapter Four**

Not long after Kolya's transmission ended, John had only one thing on his mind—to find Carson and see if he could shed any light on the matter at hand. He ran past everyone's gaze in the Control Room and headed to the one place he knew Carson would be.

Carson was just finishing tending to a patient when John burst into the infirmary. Carson looked up at his unexpected entrance and tapped his patient on the shoulder. "You can go. Just try and avoid the swing next time when training." The young officer nodded and hopped off the bed, leaving the senior expedition members to chat in private.

Carson looked at John when he moved closer. "What can I do for you, Major?"

"Is it true? Is Elizabeth pregnant?" John tried his best not to be angry with Carson when he asked; after all, he may not have known himself.

Carson looked confused at the question. "Excuse me?"

"Kolya. He radioed in a few moments ago and passed us the news. I need to know if you knew, if what he's saying is true, that..."

"That Elizabeth is pregnant?" finished Carson, who looked just as surprised as John had been when he found out. 

John nodded and waited for an answer. "Don't tell me you knew."

"She certainly didn't come to me about it. How did Kolya find out?"

"This discussion has to remain with us."

Agreeing, Carson let John tell him the secret he had been holding for months.

"Me and Elizabeth… We've been seeing each other for a few months now. Kolya said the child is mine; how he found out I don't know."

"How long have you been sleeping with each other? Hypothetically?"

"Things became serious within a few weeks. At first she was always complaining about professionalism, that she should set an example for the rest of the expedition and not get involved in any relationship out of fear it might split her focus." He paused for a minute and took a deep breath. "I said we could just take things easy, see how things go. If she didn't like it, I'd back down."

"I can see that didn't happen."

"No."

Carson placed a hand of reassurance on John's left arm. "I wish I could've been more helpful lad. I can only imagine what you must be going through right now."

-----

"Sora. Please. Tell me where we can find Dr. Weir."

Sora sat at the back of the cell whilst Teyla continued to question her old friend, only to be ignored. She had been kind enough to bring food down to her, but it was still untouched near the door.

Teyla's earpiece activated and she heard Aiden's voice on the other end. _"Teyla… see if Sora knows of any Genii hideouts which are underwater; and she might be interested to know…" _There was a slight pause_. "Dr. Weir is pregnant. If we don't find her soon, Sora could be held responsible for the deaths of two innocent people."_

Sora heard the news from where she sat and shot a glance up at Teyla, who looked directly at her.

"Tell me, Sora. One good person has already died from this dispute; don't let there be another. We used to be good friends. Why are you being so stubborn?"

Remembering her father, Teyla's words had reached her. "Ca'lone." She looked at Teyla. She was right, no one else needed to die to appease Kolya's hunger for revenge. "Try Ca'lone."

Teyla smiled before leaving. "Thank you."

"Wait!" called back Sora, and waited for Teyla to turn back round. "Let me come with you. You'll need that 'Gate address, and I want to make amends for what has happened between us."

"Can I trust you?" Asked Telya as she moved back to the cell bars.

"With your life."

-----

Whilst talking to Carson, John's earpiece activated and Teyla's voice broke through. _"Major, I have a gate address. She could be on Ca'lone. Sora has agreed to help us find her."_

**TBC**

Please read and review thanks. More coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy :).

**Chapter Five**

Two teams had been sent through the gate: one team by foot, the other by puddle jumper. Prior to coming, John, who was piloting the ship, had checked with the technician back in Atlantis to see if he had been able to trace the Genii signal. He had been unsuccessful so they only had this lead to go on.

Bates' team was ordered to guard the gate, just in case Kolya decided to make a run for it if he were there on Ca'lone.

John performed a sweep of the perimeter ten miles out from the gate. True enough, there was a complex close to a river here; it looked like an old nuclear power station back on Earth, but he couldn't pick up any life signs. But from their past encounter with the Genii people, they knew that they could mask their energy signatures. This was probably an old testing ground for their weapons.

Sora sat next to John in the co-pilot seat where he could keep an eye on her. Teyla and Rodney sat behind, and Ford was at the back of the ship with a squad of Marines, his finger getting trigger-happy waiting for some payback time.

"I wouldn't get too close to the complex," warned Sora as she nervously shifted in her seat. "They'll pick you up on the scanners."

"They should be so lucky." John adjusted a few switches and then looked at Sora. "We're cloaked, so unless they have very advanced technology we're safe from being detected."

"Cat and mouse," piped in Rodney. "We can't detect them, they can't detect us. All's fair in love and war."

John gave Rodney the evil eye. "Stop being so melodramatic, McKay. If I were you, I'd start getting your claws ready."

"What's a cat?" whispered Teyla to Rodney as Sora showed John a spot where they could set down. "Nobody mentioned a cat!"

"It's a small, furry feline animal with sharp claws," explained Rodney.

Teyla was still none the wiser, but Rodney didn't have time to explain since they had landed.

John jumped out of his seat and turned to face the others. "Okay, listen up everyone. This is a search and rescue mission. We get in and we get out. Try to avoid engaging the enemy until we're sure Dr. Weir is located in this building and is out of harm's way. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and readied themselves to disembark.

They had stealthily entered the building; even the inside looked like a nuclear power station, just slightly less advanced.

At first they had the element of surprise. The minute they had entered the complex, the Ancient device used to detect life-signs came online. It registered a handful of Genii soldiers dotted around the area on various levels of the structure.

But it wasn't long before they encountered resistance; the first shot was fired from a Genii soldier. John cursed slightly, knowing their cover had been blown, after taking down a third target.

To cover more ground faster, John eventually signalled Teyla and Rodney silently to search the higher levels, whilst he and Ford along with Sora took the lower. Both teams were accompanied by a handful of Marines.

Surprisingly, they had met little resistance so far, only a dozen or so Genii who had been dealt with. "This is too easy. If Dr. Weir was here, I would have made sure she was heavily guarded," pointed out Ford as the two of them followed Sora to the lower reaches of the complex, a hidden chamber below.

Agreeing, John nodded. Holding his gun level, he looked at his life-signs detector before glancing at Ford beside him. "I'm picking up one more signal down here; everyone else not from our team appears to have been neutralised."

"Your young lieutenant is right," added Sora as she slowed her pace down the steps. "Something isn't right."

John stopped as they neared the bottom, and everyone followed suit. He turned to the three guards behind them. "Guard the entrance above. Just in case we get unwelcome visitors."

Without question, they obeyed and ran back up the stone stairs one by one.

He then turned to face Ford and Sora. "You two wait here. This could be a trap."

"Sir, maybe I should check it out first," offered Ford, but John was already on the move.

It wasn't long before John had reached the covered metal door embedded in the stone wall. It was bolted shut with an electronic lock. He called out Elizabeth's name to see if she was in there, but he received no response. The unidentified life signature was coming from within.

Putting away the detector, he shot the lock off using the P-90. Yes, he could have called Rodney to solve the problem, but there wasn't time.

Opening it up, John was greeted by an onslaught of bullets; having seen the guard standing just behind the door, with quick reflexes he moved aside, avoiding being hit and returning fire. The guard went down with the first hit. He was, however, still alive.

Fuming at having been duped, John bent down to face him and grabbed his collar to lift his head slightly off the ground. "Tell me where Dr. Weir is."

The guard shook his head, refusing to cooperate.

Raising his fist, John punched him in the face causing a nosebleed, after which the guard, unseen, removed his radio from his pocket. "Tell me!"

The guard just laughed and spat at him.

"_Better luck next time, Sheppard_," came an unexpected voice.

Looking in the direction the voice had come from, John spotted the radio in the guard's hand and quickly snatched it from him before standing up. "Kolya, you bastard! I'll hunt you down till the day I die."

"_If that's the case, I have nothing to fear_," mocked Kolya. _"Wait. I have a parting gift for you. Someone who wishes to say goodbye."_

"_John!_"

John's heart leapt when he heard her shaky voice. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth, are you okay? They haven't hurt you, have they?"

_"No. No not yet. Listen I've got something to tell you... that I'm..."_

"I know Kolya has already told me. I'll find you. I'll find you both, I promise."

"_Touching,"_ teased Kolya. John could hear Elizabeth about to say something else, but the radio was forcibly taken from her and he could hear her shouting for it in the background. Kolya's voice returned. "_I hope you and your team can swim_, _Major_."

John spun round when he heard a panel opening up somewhere in the room, and the sound of gushing water soon followed.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. More coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the alerts and reviews :).

**Just a few quick notes:** This chapter is from Elizabeth's POV. It takes place before Sheppard and Co. storm the Genii complex on Ca'lone. Also you might notice a slight alteration towards the end of chapter five to compensate for this chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter Six**

Elizabeth felt disgusted over the way Kolya was using her as leverage to get at John. His men had come in and forced her down onto the wooden bed after she refused to hold still, since Kolya had ordered his medic to do whatever was needed. Her right sleeve was pushed up to expose bare skin; the needle he held in his hands punctured it and blood was drawn.

The man was about to lift her jumper up over her stomach so he could scan her, but she wasn't having any of it. She got her left arm free from the man who was holding her arms down and punched him in the groin before swinging her legs round to kick him in the side.

"Hold her still!" yelled the medic as he leapt back out of the way, and Elizabeth saw Kolya's amused face as he stood and watched in the corner.

She surprised herself being able to take down one guard, but he soon recovered and she was forced back down before she could move far. This time he hopped on top of her, straddled her waist, and pinned both arms to her side to hold her still. She tried to flip him off with her feet, but the other guard held them down before she could succeed.

The medic was about to repeat the procedure when Kolya had had enough of waiting and moved forward to snatch the device from his hands. "Give me that thing."

He hovered over her and pulled the top out of the way so roughly that it ripped slightly. Elizabeth screamed at him to stop, but still he continued and ran the scanner device over her abdomen, taking the readings they needed.

After a few minutes the cold device was removed, and he nodded to the guards to let her go. "This will tell us what we need to know."

Elizabeth knew exactly what the device was for and she couldn't afford to let Kolya know the truth, so she made a move to grab it from him the minute she was free. But his reflexes were quick and he placed a hand around her throat the minute she was within range, tightly enough to force her to stop.

"Something I shouldn't know about?" smirked Kolya as he looked her up and down before glancing at the readings on the device. "Sheppard's, isn't it?"

She shivered under his glare; he pulled her in so they were touching. Elizabeth never got to answer his question as he'd already guessed by her expression that he was correct and that the scanner had already confirmed she was pregnant.

"Thought so."

Elizabeth woke with a start the minute Kolya kissed her. That much of her nightmare hadn't happened in real life, but the rest of it had. She bolted upright and immediately curled herself up into a ball before rocking her nightmares away. Nightmares she'd never forget, for they were part of her everyday life.

--

It had been a while since she'd had visitors, but no sooner had she thought it than Kolya came in carrying a radio. She had since learnt how Kolya discovered she might be pregnant; a security camera was hidden in her old cell—and this one, no doubt—and her signals/actions had made them wonder.

Elizabeth had been moved to another planet once Kolya knew the truth about her condition. Sheppard would be even more devoted to finding her using whatever means necessary, and that made him a threat; Kolya'd already given a clue away regarding their location, and he didn't trust that Sora wouldn't betray them by divulging their whereabouts.

What better place to hide than the Genii home planet; it would've already been searched.

The minute they had arrived, a handful of Genii enforcements had been sent to Ca'lone as a diversion; and Elizabeth found herself in yet another cell, a cold, dark, tarnished one.

--

She didn't move or flinch at Kolya's approach, no matter how intimidating he was. It would just show that he had gotten to her, that she was afraid of him—actually, terrified of him. She wasn't going to let him have the pleasure of knowing that and stood her ground.

"Thought you might want to wish your beloved one a final goodbye since he's walked right into my trap."

The guards surrounded her and took up residence on either side of her as Kolya pulled out his radio.

She heard it activate and immediately recognized John's voice. _"Tell me!"_

"That sounds like my cue." Kolya opened the channel on the radio, which was linked to a subspace transmitter. "Better luck next time, Sheppard."

"_Kolya, you bastard! I'll hunt you down till the day I die."_

"If that's the case, I have nothing to fear," mocked Kolya.

Elizabeth wanted to be the one to tell John before Kolya had the chance, not knowing that John already knew. She immediately attempted to move forward to shout his name over the radio, but the guards anticipated her reaction and held her back, one of them clasping a hand over her mouth.

Kolya heard the scuffle and turned to face them. "Wait. I have a parting gift for you. Someone who wishes to say goodbye."

"John!"

"_Elizabeth. Elizabeth, are you okay? They haven't hurt you, have they?"_

She was given the radio, and Elizabeth did her best to remain calm when John spoke to her. "No. No not yet. Listen I've got something to tell you... that I'm…"

"_I know, Kolya has already told me. I'll find you. I'll find you both, I promise."_

Elizabeth was just about to tell John their whereabouts when Kolya snatched the radio back. "I don't think so." A hand was re-placed over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Touching. I hope you and your team can swim, Major."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror when Kolya changed the frequency on the radio and ordered the barriers open.

**TBC**

Please read and review, thanks. "More coming soon!"


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the alerts and reviews.

Just so you all know I have three chapters left for this story, yes I have actually finished it :D. Enjoy. :).

**Chapter Seven**

John pocketed the Genii radio, just in case it was needed again, and pulled his own out to contact the members of his team. "Everyone fall back to the puddle jumper. That's an order."

McKay's voice blared through the radio. "No can do, Sheppard. We're locked in."

"What do you mean locked in?" replied John as he looked at Sora and then Ford.

"All outer doors are sealed. The only way out is up."

"See if you can raise Bates on the radio and have him meet us on the roof with a puddle jumper. Sheppard out."

"Sir, the water's coming in too quick; we'll never make it to the top in time," pointed out Ford.

Seeing this, Sora walked past them and pushed the solid door shut. If she was ever going to show her trust to them, now was the time.

John rushed forward to pull her away. "Sora! Sora, what are you doing?"

Sora shrugged him off. "Buying you some time," she replied as she held the door shut. She knew it would be only a matter of time before the pressure on the other end would overcome her strength, but it would at least give them time to escape. "Don't waste it."

Her actions had slowed the rise of the water considerably. But it was already up to their knees and past the fourth step leading up.

Ford glanced back and forth between John and the way out and waded towards him. "Sir. We need to move."

"Go!" shouted Sora sternly. "If I don't keep this door closed the building will flood within minutes and we'll all drown."

"We don't leave people behind."

"You can't order me, Major. Go!"

Sheppard was torn on what to do. But he was being given a second chance to save Elizabeth and he wasn't going to waste it. "Thank you."

He was about to turn and leave when Sora called him back. "Do me a favour, Major."

"Anything."

"Save her. The only place Kolya could've gotten reinforcements like that is from our home world. "

John got the hint and nodded his thanks. Sora returned the gesture with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

Leaving Sora behind, both John and Ford re-grouped with the marines at the top of the staircase and together they made their way to the roof.

They met up with Rodney and Teyla's group near the top of the long flight of stairs situated in the middle of the building. Rodney was already working on the hatch leading onto the roof.

"We could not raise Bates on the radio," informed Teyla as John approached them. "Too much interference, but Dr. McKay thinks we should be able to reach him once we are outside."

John looked at McKay as he worked the security latch on the hatch; it was a similar design to the door he had shot at. "Stop wasting time, McKay, and just shoot the damn lock."

McKay took a glance at him before continuing his task. "Very bright, Sheppard. And if I shoot the lock and it doesn't open, what then?"

"Why didn't you try this on one of the outer doors?"

"I did. We even shot at one and it didn't work. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to save your ass here."

John rolled his eyes and looked back down at the ever-rising level of water. John did a double take and looked back the way they had come when there was a loud rumbling noise and the water sped up its rise. "McKay!"

There was a bleep which confirmed Rodney had succeeded opening the hatch, just as the water reached halfway up the steps. They all tumbled out onto the roof, and John didn't waste time contacting Bates on the radio. "Bates. If you can hear me, I need a puddle jumper up on the roof of the complex we're in, stat."

There was a few seconds' wait before Bates's reply came. "_We'll be there before you know it, sir_."

Everyone moved to the edge of the roof and John stood impatiently as they waited for their transport.

--

Bates roughly knew where John's puddle jumper had been parked. But it was a lot quicker to go back to Atlantis and retrieve another one, so they did.

The ship exited the event horizon and he and a member of his team sped towards the complex. As they got nearer, they soon found them standing near the edge of the roof. The water was just lapping over the open hatch. But the worst part of it was that there was nowhere for them to land, due to pipes and cables littering the place.

Bates turned to the pilot. "Pull the ship alongside the roof and open the hatch. They'll have to jump it."

The pilot eased the back of the puddle jumper towards John's team on the roof as far as he dared. The minute he was close enough he released the hatch.

Everyone tried to keep their face away from the blowing wind the ship created as it got closer to them. When the hatch opened there was a good ten – twenty foot gap between it and the building, and a very long drop to the bottom should any of them miss.

John tensed up a little as he let others go ahead of him to make sure they all got onboard safely. Teyla, being among the first, took a run and jump and landed safely on the other end; the marines followed, till there was only him and Rodney left. "McKay!"

Rodney looked nervous as he took a peek down at the gap and shouted above the noise of the ship. "I can't!"

"It's just a run and jump, McKay, you'll be fine."

"I'm not very good with heights."

John offered a hand to help his friend, seeing as he wasn't going to go on his own. "We'll jump together."

McKay took a deep breath. There was enough space for them to land on the ramp together. He took John's hand, and closing his eyes, took several steps back before he opened them again to see they had a good run up.

"Ready?"

Rodney looked at John and nodded, feeling a little foolish at being scared of a short jump. Together they ran at the ship and jumped the minute they reached the ledge of the building. But they didn't quite jump together and Rodney's foot slipped on the ramp.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy. :)

**Chapter Eight**

Rodney could hear everyone shouting his name as he disappeared over the edge of the ramp. John went down with him and landed flat on the ramp; it was his hand that prevented them both from plummeting to the ground as it held Rodney's in a death grip.

John tried to pull McKay up, but his legs were flailing about and it wasn't easy. "McKay. Stop struggling so I can pull you up!"

McKay looked down and that proved to be a mistake, for he immediately felt dizzy and closed his eyes. He felt another pair of hands grab his arm and he was pulled up onto the ramp.

Opening his eyes he could see it was Teyla who had helped John.

John patted him on the shoulder and ran to the front of the ship. "We're going back to the Genii home world."

Bates looked confused and spun round to face him. "Sir, with all due respect that planet has already been searched."

"I know, and that's why they've gone back there. Trust me." He turned to face the pilot. "Get us out of here."

The pilot looked behind him to make sure the ramp was clear before raising it and setting a course back to the gate.

John sat down in the seat behind.

After a few minutes the gate came into view and the pilot started punching in the Genii address on the ship's DHD. "ETA 1 minute, sir."

--

Elizabeth was sitting in the corner of her cell when her door suddenly burst open and an irate Kolya stood over the threshold. It was then that she could hear gunshots being fired in the near distance, and cries of anguish soon followed. She knew instantly her team had found her; it had just been a matter of time.

Kolya stormed into the room. Nervously, Elizabeth got up and pressed her back against the wall in a vain attempt to keep away from him. The minute he was within reaching distance he grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the exit.

Elizabeth immediately dug her heels in. She knew she only needed to stall him for as long as possible for John and the others to reach them. "Give it up, Kolya. You've lost."

Without warning he turned round and backhanded her across the face. "Not yet I haven't. I'm not going to be beaten until I've had revenge on Sheppard."

With her free arm Elizabeth wiped the blood away that was trickling down the left side of her mouth and looked at Kolya coldly.

"Get used to it. Unless you want to suffer more?" spat Kolya as his eyes diverted towards her unborn child as a way of persuasion.

Her right hand automatically moved from her lips to her stomach protectively.

With his point made, Kolya continued to pull Elizabeth from her cell, and it wasn't long before they rounded a corner and clashed into John and his team.

John was at the head of the group, with Teyla and Rodney bringing up the rear. He immediately signalled with his right hand when he saw Elizabeth. He didn't want any stray bullets hitting her, so he gave the order to stop firing. "You've got nowhere to go, Kolya. Let Dr. Weir go before you regret it."

As well as John and company, at a quick glance Kolya could see at least five enemy soldiers aiming their weapons at him, and only half of that left standing on his side. "Let me guess, Sora gave our position away, did she?"

"She didn't need to. Your reinforcements on Ca'lone were a good enough indication that you would be here. Sora just confirmed it for us."

"Remind me to have a word with Sora when this is over," mocked Kolya as he looked around to see if he could spot her anywhere.

"Sora is dead, Kolya," replied Teyla as she stepped forward. "Her last act was to correct the mistake she had made."

Elizabeth looked John in the eye when she said that, and he could see her frown creased with sadness at Teyla's words, knowing full well too many people had died from this dispute.

"One less troublesome person for me to deal with later." Kolya moved Elizabeth in front of him as a show of force. He pulled a knife out from his belt and placed it against Elizabeth's throat. "Now move aside if you don't want to see the good Doctor here dead."

Right then Rodney would have given anything to take Elizabeth's place, like he had done once before. But this time there was no room for manoeuvre, so instead he kept his weapon trained and waited for a clean shot.

On the floor, a wounded Genii solder struggled to remove the clip from a grenade when he saw the standoff. With his last act he tossed it towards Sheppard's team.

"NO!" screamed Elizabeth when she saw it land by John's feet.

Surprised, John took one look at the grenade. "Oh. Shit." Quickly he turned round and waved everyone back, moments before it exploded.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. Two more chapters to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy :).

**Chapter Nine**

John didn't wait for the dust to settle from the explosion. Painfully he dragged himself out from under the debris he hadn't quite been able to clear in time and checked his fellow teammates to make sure they'd be okay before rushing after Kolya. He just hoped he wasn't going to be too late.

Elizabeth found herself facing the DHD when they arrived at the gate. Kolya was standing behind her, keeping a lookout for any sign of resistance.

He was surprised no one was guarding the Ancestral Ring and found this all too easy. "Punch in the symbols."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and turned to face him. "To where?"

"Atlantis. Where else."

"You don't expect me to open the door for you, do you?"

Kolya pulled out a G.D.O., which had been taken from Dr. McKay whilst he was unconscious from the explosion. "That's exactly what I expect you to do."

Elizabeth tried to make him see reason. "You're one man, Kolya. You'll never take Atlantis on your own."

Even though she was correct—he was one man; Cowen cowered away from this fight and he had only his men whom he thought he could trust, and even they were no longer supporting him—he wasn't ready to give up. "Correction. I'm one man with Atlantis' future at stake."

"You've lost, Kolya. That device won't work. My code would've changed, they won't lower the shield."

"You can talk, can't you?" Kolya tossed her, her radio, which she caught expertly. He currently had a gun drawn and she wasn't going to argue with him.

Feeling defeated, Elizabeth turned round and starting keying in the address for Atlantis. To hell if she was going to finish it. Just as she reached the last two symbols, a blooded and bruised John came running up behind them and yelled at her to stop.

As Kolya turned round, Elizabeth quickly changed the last two symbols of the address on the device and just hoped the wormhole would engage.

Seeing the sequence was finished, Kolya repeated the procedure as before and held Elizabeth close to him as he dragged her back towards the gate. "You're too late, Sheppard."

Elizabeth felt a flash of deja vu and she forced her head to turn round, seeing the shimmering wormhole behind her as the gate stood open. Kolya held her as before, when all this had started, only this time he was more careful so John's aim wouldn't get past her, and his gun was held at her.

She gave a pleading look to John to do something before it was too late, and he gave an affirmative nod.

Bates suddenly appeared from nowhere to her left and Kolya no longer had protection on both sides. Other marines started to flank him. The puddle jumper that John's team had arrived in de-cloaked overhead.

"Kolya. If you don't let her go right now, you won't be leaving this planet alive!" shouted John.

Kolya knew he was beaten; without insurance he'd be shot the minute he set foot on Atlantis. But he wasn't going down without having his revenge. "Neither will she." In a flash he swapped the gun for his knife.

Elizabeth suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain in her side and inhaled deeply to try and catch her breath the minute the object was removed. She felt herself falling to the ground as Kolya released his hold on her.

She could hear cries and shouts, almost echoes in the distance. Elizabeth could just make Bates shouting out an order to 'take him down' before shots went off overhead, followed by Kolya's body falling down next to hers, presumably, _hopefully_ dead as his open eyes looked into hers. She turned her head as best she could to look away the minute she met them, and saw John rushing to her side.

"Oh God!" was all he could say before removing his jacket to help suppress the bleeding, which she noticed was seeping onto the grass at a horrifying rate, some of it disappearing into the mud. Elizabeth could feel her eyes starting to get heavy and just caught John's last words. "I love you, Elizabeth. You got to hold on for me." She could feel his warm hands over her abdomen and couldn't help but let a tear fall from her face. She knew it was too late for both her and her child and she soon succumbed to the darkness.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "One more chapter left to go!"


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the alerts and reviews.

Thanks again to **mcat** for the Beta and** Sofie** for title idea. Here's the final chapter. Enjoy**.**

**Chapter Ten**

**14 months later**

The sound of their baby crying echoed in John's ears as he stirred awake at the noise. His right arm was wrapped around Elizabeth's waist as she slept next to him— _Correction, pretended to sleep_. The noise had woken her up just as much as it had him, but she was being stubborn and wasn't budging. Sighing, he removed his hold on her and pulled the covers back, getting up to see their child, who lay in a cot at the end of the large double bed.

Lying on her front, Elizabeth sneaked a peak before burrowing her head in the pillow to help stifle a giggle when she caught John trying to calm their baby. He wasn't succeeding.

"This isn't funny, Missus," grumbled John over the noise. Nearly every night, their baby woke up, crying for something; usually Elizabeth would deal with the problem, knowing if she just needed feeding or a nappy change. John's eyes widened at the latter thought. "God, please don't let it be that." He hated that task, but thankfully he was safe from it this time; it seemed she just wanted feeding.

He carried her over to the bed and placed her down in the middle so they lay on either side of her. Then he walked into the kitchen area set up for them to retrieve her milk bottle.

When he returned to the room, Elizabeth was sitting up cross-legged with their baby in her lap, and not surprisingly she had stopped crying. "You sure about the name for her?" he asked as he reclaimed his place on the bed and handed her the bottle.

"Don't you like it?" Questioned Elizabeth as she took the bottle from his outstretched hand. "I think Grace is a lovely name. She is, after all, our lucky charm."

"It's a gorgeous name; just making sure you're happy with it. Of course, had she been a boy, Brad short for Bradley would have worked just as well," teased John. He played with the rim of Grace's nose when she finished drinking and she tried to grab his finger.

"Well if we ever have a boy, you can choose the name."

John's eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

"So long as it's not Bradley."

"She's a Princess just like her mom. I'm certainly a lucky man." John leaned forward to give her a kiss. "We were very close to losing the both of you that day."

**Flashback: 14 months earlier**

It was John who had shot Kolya the minute he let Elizabeth go. The second it was clear to move, John rushed to her side. "Oh God!" He automatically removed his jacket to press on the wound in her side.

In all the confusion he could just hear Bates calling for someone to dial Atlantis and call Dr. Beckett. But somewhere in his mind, even he knew the Doc would never make it in time. "I love you, Elizabeth. You got to hold on for me."

He took hold of her hand the minute she had faded, and he squeezed it tightly before screaming in anguish.

Everyone stopped giving orders to each other and turned to face their fallen leader and saw John's head resting on hers. They were all surprised by what happened next. There was a bright white flash that engulfed the two of them, and the next thing John felt was Elizabeth's breath on his face. He found himself looking into her eyes. "Elizabeth."

Still getting over the shock, John removed the jacket from her side, somehow knowing it was no longer needed—and he was correct. Any signs of the wound had vanished, only the pool of blood on the floor by his knees remaining. "But how?"

**End Flashback**

"We were lucky Grace has the gene. Only according to Dr. Beckett she wasn't strong enough to use it yet, but the minute you touched me she sensed you, and was able to tap into yours to heal me. So in effect, I have both of you to thank."

**The End.**

**Notes:** I added the Brad scene in for the GW Sparky fans as part of an ongoing theme, which gets mentioned now and again ;).

**Stories coming soon!** Scientific Experiment, Three's a Crowd and for the YOTS group Forget Me Not.


End file.
